Year:1975
Bands Formed * Artist * Boney M * Shalamar Singles Released Tangled Up in Blue Bob Dylan Hurricane Bob Dylan Bohemian Rhapsody Queen 30 Seconds Over Tokyo Pere Ubu 50 Ways to Leave Your Lover Paul Simon 99 Miles From L.A. Albert Hammond A Child's Prayer Hot Chocolate A Glass of Champagne Sailor A Vava Inou Va Idir A.I.E. (Mwana) Black Blood Abre la puerta Triana Action Sweet Ain't That a Shame John Lennon All Around My Hat Steeleye Span All By Myself Eric Carmen All Right Now Lea Roberts Always There Ronnie Laws Am I Going Insane (Radio) Black Sabbath Amie Pure Prairie League Amor de medianoche Cecilia An Extract from Ommadawn Mike Oldfield (Are You Ready) Do the Bus Stop Fatback Band Are You Sure Hank Done It This Way Waylon Jennings Art for Art's Sake 10cc Astralement vôtre François de Roubaix At Seventeen Janis Ian Au delà de la peur Alain Goraguer Autobahn Kraftwerk Bad Blood Neil Sedaka Bad Luck Harold Melvin & the Blue Notes Bad Sneakers Steely Dan Bad Time Grand Funk Railroad Baby, Do You Wanna Bump? Boney M. Baby – Get It On Ike & Tina Turner Baby, Please Don't Go AC/DC Baby That's Backatcha Smokey Robinson Back in the Night Dr. Feelgood Bang-A-Boomerang ABBA Barbados Typically Tropical Bastille Day Rush Bay City Rollers We Love You Tartan Horde Be-Bop-A-Lula John Lennon Beautiful Loser Bob Seger Ben Bilirim Ben Bilirim Barış Manço Beware Ann Peebles Big Noise From Winnetka Spaghetti Head Black Friday Steely Dan Black Superman (Muhammad Ali) Johnny Wakelin Blanket on the Ground Billie Jo Spears Bloody Well Right Supertramp Blue Eyes Crying in the Rain Willie Nelson Blue Guitar Justin Hayward and John Lodge Bobépine Plume Latraverse Boogie Fever The Sylvers Boogooyaga Rupie Edwards Born to Run Bruce Springsteen Both Ends Burning Roxy Music Boy Blue Electric Light Orchestra Break Away Art Garfunkel Bye Bye Baby Bay City Rollers C'mon and Love Me Kiss Can I Take You Home Little Girl? The Drifters Can't Give You Anything (But My Love) The Stylistics Caught You in a Lie Louisa Mark Cause We've Ended as Lovers Jeff Beck Ce Soir Golden Earring Chance for a Lifetime Kayak Change (Makes You Wanna Hustle) Donald Byrd Chocolate Chip Isaac Hayes Chocolate City Parliament Complainte pour Ste-Catherine Kate and Anna McGarrigle Could It Be Magic Barry Manilow Country Boy (You Got Your Feet in L.A.) Glen Campbell Cross the Track (We Better Go Back) Maceo and the Macks Cut the Cake Average White Band Daisy Jane America Dance With Me Orleans De Luxe Harmonia December, 1963 (Oh, What a Night) The Four Seasons Delilah (live) The Sensational Alex Harvey Band Déjame vivir con alegría Vainica Doble Department of Youth Alice Cooper Diamonds and Rust Joan Baez Ding-A-Dong Teach-In Disco Queen Hot Chocolate Disco Stomp Hamilton Bohannon Dixie Harmonium Do It Any Way You Wanna People's Choice Dokuz Sekiz Okay Temiz Don Alfonso Mike Oldfield Don't Cry No Tears Neil Young Don't Leave Me This Way Harold Melvin & the Blue Notes Don't Play Your Rock'n'Roll to Me Smokie Don't You Cut Off You Dread Locks Linval Thompson Down to the Line Bachman-Turner Overdrive Drano in Your Veins The Styrenes Dream Weaver Gary Wright Dreaming a Dream Crown Heights Affair Dreamy Lady T.Rex Dynomite Bazuka Ego Is Not a Dirty Word Skyhooks Eighteen With a Bullet Pete Wingfield Ein ehrenwertes Haus Udo Jürgens Ein Lied kann eine Brücke sein Joy Fleming Elle voulait qu'on l'appelle Venise Julien Clerc En el lago Triana Er gehört zu mir Marianne Rosenberg Estarabim Erkin Koray Et bonjour à toi l'artiste Nicole Rieu Evil Woman Electric Light Orchestra Expansions Lonnie Liston Smith Expressway to Your Heart Margo Thunder Fame David Bowie Feel Like Makin' Love Bad Company Fight the Power The Isley Brothers Flight of the Snow Goose Camel Flour Power Naggo Morris Fly by Night Rush Fly, Robin, Fly Silver Convention Foe-Dee-Oh-Dee The Rubettes Fool Al Matthews Fooled Around and Fell in Love Elvin Bishop Foot Stompin Music Hamilton Bohannon For the Love of You The Isley Brothers Forever Came Today The Jackson 5 Fountain of Sorrow Jackson Browne Fox on the Run Sweet Free Man South Shore Commission Full of Fire Al Green Games Up Hello Gamma Goblin Gamma Ray Birth Control Get Down, Get Down (Get on the Floor) Joe Simon Get Down Tonight KC and the Sunshine Band Get in the Swing Sparks Girls The Moments & The Whatnauts Girls on the Avenue Richard Clapton Give the People What They Want The O'Jays Going Down Slowly The Pointer Sisters Golden Years David Bowie Gone at Last Paul Simon Good Lovin' Gone Bad Bad Company Goodbye My Love The Glitter Band Hair of the Dog Nazareth Harmour Love Syreeta Have a Cigar Pink Floyd Have You Never Been Mellow Olivia Newton-John Heat Wave Linda Ronstadt Hey Baby Ted Nugent Hey You Bachman-Turner Overdrive High On You Sly Stone High Voltage AC/DC High Wire Linda Carr Higher Than High The Undisputed Truth Highfly John Miles Hiroshima Wishful Thinking Hold Back the Night The Trammps Hold Me Close David Essex Holdin' on to Yesterday Ambrosia Holy Roller Nazareth House for Sale Lucifer Houzou-Houzou Na Yi Noukou T.P. Orchestre Poly-Rythmo de Cotonou How Does It Feel Slade How Long (Betcha Got a Chick on the Side) The Pointer Sisters Hunters and Collectors Can Hurt So Good Susan Cadogan Hustle!!! (Dead On It) James Brown I Believe in Father Christmas Greg Lake I Can Do It The Rubettes I Cheat the Hangman The Doobie Brothers I Do, I Do, I Do, I Do, I Do ABBA I Don't Know Why The Rolling Stones I Dreamed Last Night Justin Hayward and John Lodge I Heard It Through the Grapevine Marvin Gaye I Love Mariguana Linval Thompson I Love Music The O'Jays I Love Rock 'n' Roll Arrows I May Be Too Young Suzi Quatro I Need a Man Grace Jones I Need a Roof The Mighty Diamonds I Only Have Eyes for You Art Garfunkel I Wanna Dance Wit' Choo (Doo Dat Dance) Disco-Tex and the Sex-O-Lettes I Want to Be Free Ohio Players I Want You Bob Dylan I Want You Marvin Gaye I Want'a Do Something Freaky to You Leon Haywood I Will Stay Hurriganes I Write the Songs Barry Manilow I'll Do for You Anything You Want Me To Barry White I'm Not in Love 10cc I'm On Fire 5000 Volts I'm on Fire Dwight Twilley Band I'm Sorry/Calypso John Denver I'm Stone in Love With You Johnny Mathis I've Been Waiting for You ABBA Ich bin wie du Marianne Rosenberg Ich liebe das Leben Vicky Leandros If Yin & Yan If I Could Only Win Your Love Emmylou Harris If She Cries Poppees lf You Think You Know How to Love Me Smokie Il voyage en solitaire Gérard Manset Imagine Me, Imagine You Fox In Dulci Jubilo/On Horseback Mike Oldfield In for a Penny Slade Inside Out American Gypsy Inside Your Love Minnie Riperton Isi Neu! Island Girl Elton John Israelites Desmond Dekker It Only Takes a Minute Tavares It's a Long Way There Little River Band It's a Long Way to the Top (If You Wanna Rock 'n' Roll) AC/DC It's a Miracle Barry Manilow (It's All Down To) Goodnight Vienna Ringo Starr İkimiz Bir Fidanız Kamuran Akkor Jackie Blue The Ozark Mountain Daredevils Jah Live Bob Marley January Pilot Jive Talkin' Bee Gees Julia Pavlov's Dog Jump in My Car Ted Mulry Gang Just a Gigolo Louis Prima Just a Little Bit of You Michael Jackson Kad jednom otkrijem čovjeka u sebi Dado Topić Katmandu Bob Seger Keep on Tryin' Poco King Kong Jimmy Castor King Tubby Meets Rockers Uptown Augustus Pablo Kings of Speed Hawkwind Knockin' on Heaven's Door Eric Clapton L'ami Caouette Serge Gainsbourg L'été indien (Africa) Joe Dassin L-O-V-E (Love) Al Green La musica muore Juri Camisasca Lady Supertramp Lady Blue Leon Russell Lady in Black Uriah Heep Lady of the Night Donna Summer Lay Down Stay Down Deep Purple Le Sud Nino Ferrer Leader of the Pack The Shangri-Las Let Me Be the One The Shadows Let the Boy Rock'n'Roll The Flamin' Groovies Let the Music Play Barry White Let's Do It Again The Staple Singers Letting Go Wings Life Is a Minestrone 10cc Light of the Stable Emmylou Harris Listen to What the Man Said Wings Little Johnny Jewel Television Living a Little, Laughing a Little The Spinners Llorando por Granada Los Puntos Long Haired Country Boy Charlie Daniels Band Lookin' for a Love Neil Young Looking for a Kiss New York Dolls Looks, Looks, Looks Sparks Love Is a Rose Linda Ronstadt Love Is Alive Gary Wright Love Is The Drug Roxy Music Love Machine The Miracles Love Rollercoaster Ohio Players Love to Love You Baby Donna Summer Love Will Keep Us Together Captain & Tennille Love Won't Let Me Wait Major Harris Lovin' You Minnie Riperton Low Rider War Lumberjack Song Monty Python Lyin' Eyes Eagles Ma il cielo è sempre più blu Rino Gaetano Maid in Heaven Be-Bop Deluxe Main Title (Theme From "Jaws") John Williams Make Me Smile (Come Up and See Me) Steve Harley Mamma Mia ABBA Man on the Silver Mountain Rainbow Maybe Split Enz Merlin the Magician Rick Wakeman Mexico James Taylor Mi querida España Cecilia Midnight Blue Melissa Manchester Midnight Rider Paul Davidson Million Dollar Bash Bob Dylan & The Band Million Dollar Riff Skyhooks Minstrel in the Gallery Jethro Tull Miracles Jefferson Starship Mississippi Pussycat Misty Ray Stevens Mocking Bird Barclay James Harvest Money Honey Bay City Rollers Moonlight Feels Right Starbuck Moonlighting Leo Sayer Motorbikin' Chris Spedding Moviestar Harpo Movin' On Bad Company Mr. Raffles (Man It Was Mean) Steve Harley My Eyes Adored You Frankie Valli My Little Town Simon & Garfunkel My White Bicycle Nazareth Never Been Any Reason Head East Never Gonna Fall in Love Again Eric Carmen New York City T.Rex New York Groove Hello Nights on Broadway Bee Gees No No Song Ringo Starr No Other Gene Clark No Regrets The Walker Brothers No Woman, No Cry Bob Marley Now I'm Here Queen Nuevo día Lole y Manuel Old Days Chicago Old Marcus Garvey Burning Spear Once Bitten Twice Shy Ian Hunter Once You Get Started Rufus One Day in Your Life Michael Jackson One of These Nights Eagles Only Time Will Tell Earth & Fire Only Sixteen Dr. Hook Only Women Alice Cooper Only Yesterday The Carpenters Operator The Manhattan Transfer Os Alquimistas Estão Chegando Os Alquimistas Jorge Ben Jor Out of Time The Rolling Stones Over My Head Fleetwood Mac Pandora's Box Procol Harum Petite fille du soleil Christophe Philadelphia Freedom Elton John Poontang The Undisputed Truth Profondo Rosso Goblin Quand j'étais chanteur Michel Delpech Qualsevol nit pot sortir el sol Sisa Rabalderstræde Gasolin' Rainy Day People Gordon Lightfoot Reach Out, I'll Be There Gloria Gaynor Real Man Todd Rundgren Reality James Brown Red Hot Momma Funkadelic Red Temple Prayer (Two Headed Dog) Roky Erickson Remember Me (When the Candle Lights Are Gleaming) Willie Nelson Return to Fantasy Uriah Heep Rhinestone Cowboy Glen Campbell Ride On Parliament Right Back Where We Started From Maxine Nightingale Rimmel Francesco De Gregori Roadrunner Jonathan Richman & The Modern Lovers Rock and Roll All Nite Kiss Rock Around the Bunker Serge Gainsbourg Rock Me Again & Again & Again & Again & Again & Again (6 Times) Lyn Collins Rockin' All Over the World John Fogerty Rockin' Chair Gwen McCrae Rolling Stone David Essex Rosalie Thin Lizzy Rozanne Wim De Craene Runaway Girl U-Roy SOS ABBA S.O.S. (Too Bad) Aerosmith Sailing Rod Stewart Sailor Sailor Salsoul Hustle Salsoul Orchestra Sama YU grupa Sandy (4th Of July, Asbury Park) The Hollies Saturday Night Special Lynyrd Skynyrd Say It Ain't So Joe Murray Head Sea Breezes Mike McGear Send In the Clowns Judy Collins Sex Machine '75 James Brown Sexy MFSB Shack Up Banbarra Shakey Ground The Temptations Shame, Shame, Shame Shirley & Company She Does It Right Dr. Feelgood She's a Woman Jeff Beck She's Actin' Single (I'm Drinkin' Doubles) Gary Stewart Shining Star Earth, Wind & Fire Shoes Reparata Shoot Shoot UFO Show Me the Way Peter Frampton Shut Off the Lights Betty Davis Silver Machine Hawkwind Sing a Song Earth, Wind & Fire Sister Golden Hair America Sister Jane Taï Phong Slippery When Wet The Commodores Slippin' and Slidin' John Lennon Slipping Away Max Merritt & The Meteors Sky High Jigsaw Slow Ride Foghat Snookeroo Ringo Starr So in Love Curtis Mayfield So Jah Seh Bob Marley Solitaire The Carpenters Someone Saved My Life Tonight Elton John Something for the Girl With Everything Sparks Song for America Kansas Soon Yes Soul Dracula Hot Blood Speedy's Coming Scorpions Spirit of the Boogie Kool and the Gang Spirits in the Night Manfred Mann's Earth Band Spring Rain Bebu Silvetti Squeeze Box The Who Stand by Me John Lennon Star Child (Mothership Connection) Parliament Still I'm Sad Rainbow Stormbringer Deep Purple Summer Love Sherbet Sunshine Day Osibisa Sweet Emotion Aerosmith Sweet Love The Commdores Sweet Sticky Thing Ohio Players Swing Your Daddy Jim Gilstrap T-R-O-U-B-L-E Elvis Presley Take Good Care of Yourself The Three Degrees Take It to the Limit Eagles Take Me in Your Arms (Rock Me) The Doobie Brothers Take Me to the River Syl Johnson Tears on My Pillow Johnny Nash Temple of the King Rainbow Tenement Yard Jacob Miller Tenth Avenue Freeze-Out Bruce Springsteen Thank God I'm a Country Boy John Denver Thanks for the Love Earth & Fire Thanks for the Memory (Wham Bam Thank You Mam) Slade That's the Way (I Like It) KC and the Sunshine Band That's the Way of the World Earth, Wind & Fire That's Where the Happy People Go Trammps The Bargain Store Dolly Parton The Carpet Crawlers Genesis The Hustle Van McCoy The Jam Graham Central Station The Letter That Johnny Walker Read Asleep at the Wheel The Lion Sleeps Tonight Brian Eno The London Boys David Bowie The Music Never Stopped Grateful Dead The Opera Dizzy Man's Band The Pill Loretta Lynn The Secrets That You Keep Mud The Snow Goose Camel The South's Gonna Do It Charlie Daniels Band The Tears I Cried The Glitter Band The Tracks of My Tears Linda Ronstadt The Way We Were/Try to Remember Gladys Knight & The Pips Them Belly Full (But We Hungry) Bob Marley Theme From S.W.A.T. Rhythm Heritage Theme From Mahogany (Do You Know Where You're Going To?) Diana Ross There Goes Another Love Song Outlaws They Just Can't Stop It (The Games People Play) The Spinners This Guitar (Can't Keep From Crying) George Harrison This Melody Julien Clerc This Old Heart of Mine Rod Stewart This Will Be Natalie Cole Time Warp Various artists Titles Barclay James Harvest Tonight Will Be Fine Leonard Cohen Tonight's the Night Neil Young Too Far Gone Emmylou Harris Torneró I Santo California Toys in the Attic Aerosmith Trail of the Lonesome Pine Laurel and Hardy Trampled Underfoot Led Zeppelin Two Fine People Cat Stevens Turn to Stone Joe Walsh Tu' es! Gilla Tush ZZ Top Venus and Mars Rock Show Wings Wake Up Everybody Harold Melvin & the Blue Notes Walk Away From Love David Ruffin Walk This Way Aerosmith Warm Ways Fleetwood Mac Wasted Days and Wasted Nights Freddy Fender Waterfall 10cc Waterfall Electric Light Orchestra We're Almost There Michael Jackson Welcome to My Nightmare Alice Cooper What a Diff'rence a Day Makes Esther Phillips What Am I Gonna Do With You Barry White What You're Doing Rush Wheelchair Groupie Alquin When an Old Cricketer Leaves the Crease Roy Harper When Will I Be Loved Linda Ronstadt White Punks on Dope The Tubes Who Loves You The Four Seasons Why Can't We Be Friends? War Why Did You Do It? Stretch Wild One Thin Lizzy Wicki Wacky Fatback Band Wildfire Michael Martin Murphey Wouldn't It Be Nice Beach Boys Yegelle Tezeta Mahmoud Ahmed Yesterday's Hero John Paul Young You George Harrison You Can't Stop the Music The Kinks You Go to My Head Bryan Ferry You Never Even Called Me By My Name David Allan Coe You See Me Crying Aerosmith You Sexy Thing Hot Chocolate You're My Best Friend Don Williams You're the First, the Last, My Everything Barry White Your Mamma Won't Like Me Suzi Quatro Young Americans David Bowie Let's Get the Party Going Warwick Albums Released * Date Released: Artist - Album * May 22: Adventures in Paradise - Minnie Riperton Other Events * Sufjan Stevens born. Category:Year